Truth and Facade
by doktorblitz
Summary: Commissioner Gordon finds some odd activity involving Wayne-Powers.And while a facade may cover it for the moment, the truth remains there to be discovered.


Truth and Facade Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond or Derek Powers, or any of this stuff. Just the possible concept. BB belongs to Warner Bros. and DC Comics. I respect both for making such awesome characters and I intend no infringement on their right to profit.

The knock on his office door brought him out of his planning. Derek Powers sighed, annoyed, knowing it was someone he had to play nice with. Otherwise Anna wouldn't have let them past the door, her orders clear.

The unexpected guest was indeed a very important, albeit frustrating one for the businessman. Commissioner Barbara Gordon, of the NGPD, looking grim as ever, and a bit pissed it seems.

Mustering up his most charming smile he rose from his seat, all his politeness and harmless façade hiding the tension underneath, for her presence was usually a bad sign.

"Commissioner Gordon. How may I help you. It must be pretty important to come up here."

"I don't normally do things this way but the rules are clear. I have a suspicion part of your security staff are responsible for a… incident at an up and coming company. Normally I would immediately start an investigation, but since the power here is in the Board of Trustees and the major stockholders, I have to ask you, Mr. Powers."

All this was delivered with a calm but subtly threatening tone, as ever when it came to the police commissioner.

"My staff? Odd, and you can be sure they were under no official orders. I will ask the Board for an internal investigation, I assure you. Hopefully I can get them to agree to an emergency meeting within 12 hours. I appreciate you bringing this to my attention. It wouldn't do to let a scandal loose and feed the tabloids after all. But tell me, what makes you think they were _our_ men."

He asked with as smooth a tone as he could, his ever so silky voice trying for full effect.

"A witness we consider a reliable source saw their faces. We can say with reasonable certainty they were your security staff, though in civilian clothes. Can I count on you cleaning up your yard, Mr. Powers ?"

She seemed more than a little suspicious, and it put him on edge slightly, though he kept his façade.

"Yes, commissioner , I can assure you I know the protocol quite well by now."

With a dramatic sigh he continued:

"Now if you don't mind seeing yourself to the door, I am absolutely swamped with work today. I appreciate the warning."

She walked to the door and out with only a cautious glance back, Anna walking to the door just as the older woman opened it, promptly entering with her usual discretion. The white haired man looked pensive, the wheels clearly spinning in his head, and she chose to signal her arrival by voicing her concern .

"Reliable source…?"

Her tone showed both slight worry and a calm collected intelligence, the words more an invitation for answers than a statement.

"That's exactly what I was wondering."

The old man answered with a certain worry to his smooth tone.

"So you'll ask the Board for a investigation ?"

She asked with a gentleness and warmth one wouldn't expect of such a cold looking woman, carefully approaching him.

"I don't have a choice. For one, the Board will eventually hear the news anyway at some point, and two, Gordon being so cozy with the old man, he will if I don't. That would look like another point for him in the eyes of the stockholders."

Though he kept his voice warm and smooth, the slight worry gnawing him was clearly showing.

"Perhaps…" seeing the wheels still spinning in his posture, leaned back on the desk, eyes farther off:

"William Wright ? After all, he has proven… useful before."

Her own voice was warm, comforting, meant only for him, and the grateful look in his eyes pulled on quite a few strings in her heart.

"You're brilliant, you know that ?"

He gently took her chin in one powerful , warm hand, looking her in the eyes. A brief moment of comfortable understanding before he pulled away and moved behind his office. With a quick, meaningful look he dismissed her from the office, orders still standing, and called the well respected inspector.

W. Wright, a man in his late 50's, with already graying hair and quite the reputation. The answer was prompt as ever, and the conversation was the usual smooth dealing Powers proffered. He would make sure he came up with the meeting and request first. That way he had first of rank to call his man in and make sure the result turned out as needed. With enough caution that should take care of the problem and put Wayne in a relatively harmless position. Now….that reliable source…

Author's note : this is either alternate universe or Beyond without the Blight arc, hence he can touch her safely. And yes, I'm implying exactly what you all might get the impression of.

Anna is the name Insane Rubber Bullet and I figured best suited Miss Winston, seeing as the producers didn't bother with it .It's all you're getting of these two for the moment guys, I doubt I will continue it .

Hopefully it's entertaining for a snippet, let me know folks.


End file.
